


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 3/3

by ItIsMeJessie



Series: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck buddies or not, it did not matter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 3/3

"I'm in charge of the situation since Nino cannot dominate me," Sho said as he removed Jun's blindfold. "Still, you have to follow Nino's commands. Do you understand?"

Jun nodded in understanding. Noticing the bag in the corner once more, Jun asked, "What's inside that bag?" He was still tied so he had to point the direction with his eyes.

"That's our party bag." Nino smirked, knowing what's in store for Jun.

The chair where Jun was sitting was the only piece of furniture in the room. He wanted to ask more questions, but quickly stopped himself. He didn't want whatever punishment he was supposed to receive if he didn't follow their orders. He sat there waiting just like what Masaki said earlier - just like a duck. His cock was limp from the blowjob he received earlier, but it was starting get harder again as he saw Nino take his clothes off.

"Nino, I want you to fuck yourself in front of Jun. But do not come unless I tell you to." Sho commanded as he leaned on the wall to watch the two youngest members of the group.

Who topped earlier? Jun wondered as he imagined Sho and Nino fucking each other with Sho on top of Nino. That did the trick, and now his shaft was standing proudly for everyone to see. It throbbed once more, and he wanted to get some work for his cock. Nino noticed him, and grinned, as he played with his own cock for Jun to see. Shit. That's one huge stick for someone his height. Nino stared at Jun, taking in his image, as he fucked himself.

Jun wanted to get free from his binding and make Nino suck him. His eyes widened as Nino moaned loudly, seemingly enjoying himself. Fuck. He wanted someone's tongue in his shaft as he recalled Masaki's blowjob. He could try to keep quiet, but he wanted some action in him too. "Sho, I could use some help here as well."

Eyeing Jun, Sho contemplated. Nino just continued what he was doing, but Jun knew that Nino's coming already. "You want to do something?" Sho asked Jun.

"Yeah."

"Fuck Nino with your mouth. Make him come."

The instructions were simple. Jun stood up and went to the center where Nino was still looking at him lustfully. He dropped to his knees and took in Nino's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, gradually speeding up his pace. Nino literally fucked his mouth as he deepened into his throat, almost making him gag.

"Lick me like a lollipop." Nino commanded. "Then take me in again."

Jun did as he was told. He licked the balls, and the entire cock - following the veins that were protruding. He was excited. His heartbeat was fast, and he paced his sucking with it and soon, Nino's juices spurted in his mouth. He sucked all of it. The taste was new to him, but the smell of it wafting in the air just made him more horny. He looked up to Nino, and asked, "Can you fuck me now?"

Nino glanced at Sho who was filled with lust just by seeing them. Sho's arms were crossed in his chest looking calm, but Nino knew that deep within him, he was fighting his own lustful self. Nino looked at Sho's gaze. Something told him that he did wrong in coming without him telling so. And as if he could read his mind, Sho spoke as he dropped his hands to his sides and walked to where Nino was, "Did I tell you to come?"

He stared at Sho filled with remorse. "No."

"Then why?"

"Sorry," Nino guilty apologized.

"You know that's wrong, right?" Sho asked as he approached.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sho."

"Drop to all fours." Sho instructed and Nino followed.

Sho bent before Nino's behind and smacked Nino's butt with his hand. One, SMACK! Two, SMACK! Three, SMACK! Jun closed his eyes as Nino pleaded and begged. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Sorry."

After ten strikes, Sho wiped Nino's tears and kissed him tenderly. "Alright. Don't do it again."

He settled Nino on the chair where Jun formerly sat. Then he turned to Jun and said, "That's the punishment you'll get if you don't follow us. That's the rule."

This turned Jun on more. He's found as the DoM in their group, and he knew that this would give him a trophy for being one. "I'll follow your orders, Sho."

"I know," Sho said with a smirk.

Sho's cock was beautiful, Jun thought. Well, he had been thinking that Sho was beautiful ever since anyway. As Sho laid Jun on the cold, tiled floor, he kissed Jun just as he kissed Nino earlier. He topped him and their cocks scraped each other. The friction was electric. This was all too much for Jun to take in. It was so vivid. His insides were screaming to be laid, and he had to wait. He had to follow orders.

Silence filled the space. The night was deepening, and people outside were probably gone. Since there were no windows in the four cornered room, Jun only imagined about the stars in the night sky and the thinning crowd outside the building. Sho had gone to fetch something from the bag in the corner after ordering Jun to lie, face down on the floor. Nino was already relaxing in the seat, maybe trying to soothe his bottom - Jun could only picture it out in his thoughts.

The smell of sex in the room was so thick that it actually filled Jun's nostrils. It didn't make him sick, on the contrary, it made his insides squirm and turn horny much more than he had before. As Sho's footsteps came closer, Jun closed his eyes. Anticipation was building inside, and he wanted to know what he was in for. What did Sho get from the supposed 'party bag'? Jun wondered.

Jun wasn't able to revel much about it when Sho came back. Something cold and wet pierced in Jun's ass hole, and he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from shouting profanities.

"How are you feeling?" Sho asked as he moved his middle finger in and out of Jun.

"G-great," Jun was able to whisper between gritted teeth.

After Jun's answer, Sho put another lubricated finger in. And another. And Jun felt that he couldn't take anymore. He could see stars as Sho picked up the pace; scissoring his fingers to loosen Jun for him to be able to enter. And just as Sho stopped the scissoring motion, he entered Jun hard. He pushed in like he had never had entered anyone before.

Sho thrusted hard into Jun. He grinded his hips as Jun bucked. Moans filled the air. Their connection was crazy; Jun felt different, and everything was so incredible. He had forgotten that Nino was in the room until Sho grunted, "Nino. Fuck. Me. Join. Us."

Nino followed what Sho commanded. Taking out a condom, Nino put it on him and grabbed the bottle of lubricant beside Sho and put some on his cock. He entered Sho and followed the pace that Sho had set. Together, the moved into motion and a few more thrusts, Sho came. Nino continued, waiting for Sho's instructions. "Sho c-can I?" Nino asked between thrusts.

"Come for me, Nino," Sho said, lustful. Nino came afterwards, spilling his seed on Sho's lower back and legs.

They all lied down on the steel, cold floor. Exhausted and tired, they breathed heavily, staring at the ceiling. No one spoke as they relaxed. It was overwhelming for Jun that he almost had tears in his eyes; trying his best not to cry in joy.

Time was relative. The fear that Jun first felt in the cab was now gone. Time was relative. He waited patiently for this moment, and it was now possible. Time was relative. The fear that he felt was now self fulfillment, and it was extremely overwhelming. It was as if the time stopped and moved faster than a jet plane. And looking at the two people beside him, he knew right then that this would be even better the next time.

***

“More,” Jun begged out loud. “More!”

Actually, he didn’t need to shout as Sho pumped into his hole. He had his own motion. He kept thrusting in him; pounding onto his body like a rabbit in heat. One of the rapper’s hands were tugging the ends of his hair, thus making him feel more aroused.

Underneath Jun was Satoshi, sucking his cock; making him shiver in every lick. Even the slurping sounds their leader provided were enough to make him come. Each movement of their leader’s tongue as his erection throbbed inside the other’s mouth was knee-weakening and he had to grip the table to not make himself fall down as his knees trembled.

His upper body was slammed on the table; facing its cold, marbled top. His hands were gripping the sides of it – well, only where his arms could reach – as he was being fucked real good by his senpais. Sho spanked Jun's butt then grabbed it, massaging it sensually before feeling his orgasm coming.

Sho came almost, a couple of minutes earlier at most, at the same time as him; making him feel his senpai’s warm seed dripping inside of his ass hole while Satoshi sucked the wits out of him, licking his cock, until the last drop.

On the other side, Nino and Masaki were almost finished with their own fantasy. Nino rode Masaki like a cowboy; his hands on top of Masaki's chest. Nino played with Masaki's nipples with his expert fingers, doing the magic trick he always does to the older one. And with two more thrusts, Nino came with his seed spurting inside Masaki.

Jun glanced around him. He was so happy that though it has been two months after his birthday and they were still doing it. A sexy time every Friday after work, or maybe after a few drinks in a bar, they would go some place safe where no one could find them, and know about their hanky panky.

Fuck buddies or not, whatever they were called, it didn't matter. As long as they were getting pleasure, it was enough. It wasn't just a dream for Jun anymore. It was a reality that he loved. Soon, they'll have more experiences through the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks. I think it's shitty, but I hope you'll comment and share your thoughts. ^^


End file.
